


Illusion

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Illusions, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece set during season 4 episode 'mental is everything'</p><p>John in the heat chamber and sees things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> this could be a missing scene.

John felt hot.  
He'd been put into a chamber with hot coals beneath him. The only way out was with a key.

John stood slowly, leaning against the grate door above him. He wiped his face, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

He felt hands on him, under his PJ like attire. He knew those hands.

Aeryn.

"Hey" John moaned under her touch.  
It had only been six arns since he'd been alone with her on Moya.  
"You can do this John" Aeryn's voice said gently behind him.  
She kissed his neck. It felt real.  
"Its so hot" He complained as he turned around to face the woman he loved.  
"Never stopped you before." She smiled at him.  
'if your real you shouldn't be in here.' He thought. 'ergo your not really here and I'm seeing things'  
"How's this for mental discipline" John teased Aeryn.  
"Better" She said. "You can do this" She began to fade away into nothing.  
John was now alone in the small heated cell.

'This time' He thought ' This time I'll get that frelling key'  
He didn't, but he was quick.  
Breathing deeply he grabbed the hot grate beneath him and pulled it off. He almost screamed as he held the key in his fist.

"Got you, you little bastard!!" He told the key as he unlocked the cell door above him.

End


End file.
